pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Cascoon
Vs. Cascoon is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 2/9/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan take a lunch break on their way to Lavaridge Town, in a park with many other trainers. Trainers played around with their Pokémon. A girl is petting a Skitty, while a boy throws a frisbee for his Growlithe. A woman waters her Seedot, as a man is dragging his Slakoth along. Misty: Ah! This park is nice and refreshing! Max: And all these Pokémon! It makes me so excited! Ian: We’ll be leaving right after lunch. Misty: Oh, come on, Ian! Let’s stay for at least a little while! Ian: Lavaridge Town is only a few days away. Brendan: Yeah, yeah, we’ll get there. But before that, let’s have a practice battle. Ian: You, want to train? Brendan: What you said before. Keep up or you’ll fall behind. I think I get it. Natasha said that she trained for absolute control. To keep up with her, I have to train too. Ian: Good. You actually listened to your brother. Let’s do it. Ian stands up, as the two take their positions. Max: Whoa. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Brendan that serious. Misty: Either way, Misty stretches, lying down. Misty: I’m going to enjoy this beautiful day while it lasts. Ian: Mudkip. Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Mudkip. Mudkip: Mud! Brendan: Wurmple, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Wurmple. Wurmple: Wurmple! Brendan: Wurmple, bury it in String Shot! Ian: Dodge, then Water Gun. Wurmple spits a stream of silk, as Mudkip dodges. Mudkip then fires Water Gun, washing Wurmple back. Ian: Tackle! Mudkip charges at Wurmple with Tackle, as Wurmple braces itself for the attack. Wurmple then glows, as it begins to evolve. A crowd gathers, specifically a Bug Maniac. Bug Maniac: Now, which one will it evolve into? Mudkip stops its attack, as Wurmple finishes its evolution, into Silcoon. Silcoon: Silcoon! Brendan: Awesome! Wurmple evolved! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokémon, and an evolved form of Wurmple. It prepares for evolution using the energy it stored while it was a Wurmple. It keeps watch over the surroundings with its two eyes. Bug Maniac: Superb! Magnificent! Incredible! The Bug Maniac dashes in, shaking Brendan’s hand vigorously. Bug Maniac: How do you do? Bug Maniac Brent at your service! Brendan: Uh, hi? I’m Brendan. Brent: Yes, yes. Now, to business. I would like to offer you a trade! My Cascoon for your Silcoon. Brendan: Uh, come again? Ian: (Suspicious) Trade? Max: You’ve never heard of a trade before? That’s when two trainers permanently exchange their Pokémon with each other. Ian: Why would anyone do that? Brent: To expand their Pokémon collection! I, for example, desperately need that Silcoon! Brendan: Whoa, whoa! (He pulls his hand away) What are you talking about? Brent: A fine question to ask. You! With the Pokédex! Look up the evolutionary track of Wurmple. Ian scowls at Brent, slightly intimidating him. Ian activates the Pokédex, searching Wurmple. Pokédex: Wurmple has two evolutions. The first evolution, Silcoon, continues to evolve into a Beautifly. The second evolution, Cascoon, continues to evolve into a Dustox. Ian: A branched evolution? Conway would love that. Max: Now, hold on here! If you want a Silcoon, why not just catch a Wurmple for yourself? Brent: I have! I caught two Wurmples, both of them having evolved into Cascoon. I don’t have time to find another one and take the risk of it evolving into a Cascoon again. I mean, come on, man! (He nudges Brendan.) Cascoon are almost identical to Wurmple. And Dustox is a pretty sweet Pokémon in itself. So, now that we’ve decided that we’re going to trade, we’ll have to find a Pokémon Center… Brendan: Whoa, hold on a second! Brendan backs away, as he looks at Silcoon. Silcoon looks upset. Brendan: As much as I appreciate the offer, I’m going to decline. You may want a Silcoon, but I also want to evolve it into a Beautifly. Silcoon: (Happily) Silcoon! Brent tilts his glasses, them gleaming with menace. Brent: In that case, we must have a battle to the end! Brendan: Uh, come again? Brent: I challenge you to a battle! And if I win, you have to trade with me! Max: No he doesn’t! Silcoon is his Pokémon! He doesn’t have to trade it to you if he doesn’t want to! Brendan: I accept. Max: Brendan! Brendan: Don’t worry, Max. We’re not going to lose, right, Silcoon? Silcoon: (Determined) Silcoon! Ian: I’ll referee then. Brent takes his position on one side of the field, while Brendan is on the other side. A large crowd has gathered now, as Max stands off to the side, uneasy. Max: I don’t like this. Trading for a stronger Pokémon is one thing, but this just seems like a stupid decision. Ian: Actually, I admire it. He’s proving his integrity and his set of standards. And if he loses, well, I don’t think he will. Max: You have that much faith in him? Ian: Brendan cares for his Pokémon, while this guy only wants it for his collection. Brendan’s desire to keep his Pokémon is stronger. Brendan: Alright, Silcoon! Don’t fail me now! Silcoon: Silcoon! Silcoon hops onto the field, staring Brent down. Brent: In that case, go, Cascoon! Brent throws a Net Ball, choosing Cascoon. Cascoon: Cas! Max: A Cascoon?! But, neither of them are good battlers! Ian: And, begin! Brent: Cascoon, use Tackle! Brendan: Block it with Harden! Then Tackle it yourself! Silcoon tenses up, shimmering white. Cascoon Tackles Silcoon, pushing it back. Silcoon goes to Tackle Cascoon. Brent: Nice try! Counter it with Harden! Cascoon uses Harden, taking the Tackle attack. The two skid back. Brendan & Brent: String Shot! Silcoon and Cascoon spit String Shot, encasing the other. The silk adds to the mass of the cocoon on them, though they can still move. Brent: Tackle! Brendan: Harden, then Tackle! Silcoon tenses up with Harden, as Cascoon Tackles Silcoon, pushing it back. Silcoon goes to Tackle Cascoon. Brent: Harden! Cascoon uses Harden, protecting it from Silcoon’s Tackle. Max: Ugh. This match is going to take forever! End Scene The sun is moving through the sky, at around 3 o’clock. The battle started at noon. The crowd of onlookers have dispersed, while Max sits on the ground, beginning to nod off. Ian stands still, his eyes moving from side to side each time a side attacks. Wingull is lying on its back on the ground, wings up to the sky, making it look like it’s dead. Misty sits up, waking up from her nap. Misty: Ah! (She stretches) What a nap! It felt like I slept for hours! Max: (Drowsily) Well, that’s accurate, considering this battle’s been going on about that long. Misty: Huh? Misty sees the battle, Brent and Brendan panting and sweating. Silcoon and Cascoon are tired, but both are determined. Brendan: (Exhausted) Silcoon! Tackle! Brent: (Forcing it) Harden! Silcoon hops half-heartedly, as Cascoon Hardens. Silcoon Tackles it, the two going at a sluggish pace while being knocked back. Misty: Are you serious?! They let this battle go on that long?! Max: Ian hasn’t called it off yet. Not quite sure why. Brent: Tackle! Brendan: String Shot! And, Tackle! Silcoon fires String Shot, hitting Cascoon, the extra weight slowing it down. Silcoon then goes and Tackles Cascoon, hitting it. Cascoon tumbles back, defeated. Max: Finally! Ian: Cascoon is unable to battle! The winner is Silcoon! Brendan: You did it! Silcoon: (Weakly) Sil. Brent: (Revitalized) No! Inconceivable! I can’t believe that I’ve lost to, such a lower trainer! Brendan: Uh, you do realize I can hear you, right? Brent: No matter. If my Cascoon can’t defeat you, (He pulls out a new Pokéball) maybe Dustox can! Brent throws a Net Ball, choosing Dustox. Dustox: Dustox! Brent: Take them out with Psybeam! Dustox’s eyes glow, as they fire a multi-colored beam. Ian steps in the path, the attack going right past his ear. Brent: Huh?! Ian: Wingull? Wingull responds instantly, flipping over. Wingull: Wing! Ian: Wing Attack. Wingull takes to the air in a flash, flying upward as it strikes Dustox with it. Dustox falls, defeated. Brent: What? Ian gets right in Brent’s face, causing him to fall over. Ian: Using your Pokémon to attack another trainer? Despicable. Get lost. Brent returns his Pokémon, as he takes off running. Brendan: Wow. That was actually pretty cool. Ian: It’s time to go. Brendan: Eh?! But, I just fought a three hour battle! Ian: And you have earned my respect as a trainer. However, I have a gym battle to get to. Brendan: Aw, man! Main Events * Brendan's Wurmple evolved into a Silcoon. * Silcoon learns Harden and Tackle. Characters * Brendan * Ian * Max * Misty * Bug Maniac Brent * Bystanders Pokémon * Wurmple (Brendan's, evolves) * Silcoon (Brendan's, newly evolved) * Wingull (Ian's) * Mudkip (Ian's) * Cascoon (Brent's) * Dustox (Brent's) * Skitty * Growlithe * Seedot * Slakoth Trivia * Brendan seems to get what Ian meant in the last episode. * The battle between Brendan and Brent is based off the anime episode Challenge of the Samurai, when Ash had Metapod battle Samurai's Metapod, and they only Hardened for hours. * Brent was inspired by the Bug Maniac class, and slightly the collector class. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan